


Gone in the Night

by Author_Pendragging



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Reggie love Julie too, Caleb and Julie, Caleb is the worst, Carlos is the best little bro, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Just Not Like That, Kidnapping, Luke loves Julie so much, The Phantoms are the best, no beta we die by hotdog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging
Summary: The boys are here and safe and everything’s ok. Then Julie is the one that’s gone.Caleb doesn’t like it when people oppose him.Or: Caleb doesn’t like that Julie removed his stamps so he kidnaps her. The Phantoms rush to rescue their Julie.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JatP fic and my third fic ever. I’ve only watched the show once and I binge watched the entire season in one night so the characterization might not be great. I hope you enjoy! Also I don’t have A Beta or anything like that, so I’m the only one who’s read or edited this. 😬

She wished she never had to let them go. Her boys- her friends, her band, her family- are safe and here. (They are also glowing but she’s too relieved that they’re not gone to get into that)

After a few minutes of the tightest hug she’s even been wrapped in, they release each other and step back. Alex glances at his wrist and grin lights up his face.

“The stamps are gone. We’re free!” 

This revelation gets him even more excited and he launches himself at Julie to hug her again. He overestimates his own strength and weight and sends them to the floor in a pile of delighted giggles. Reggie immediately throws himself on top of them both while Luke doubles over laughing. 

“Ugh! Guys! I can’t breathe!” Julie exclaims while playfully slapping their somehow solid selves. 

Luke stops laughing long enough to help her pry the other two off of her. Julie continues to just lay on the floor and grin up at them. They’re ok; They’re really not leaving.

Their moment is interrupted by a gasp which causes them to whip their heads around to the garage door. Carlos stands there gaping in shock.

Julie immediately shoots up and walks carefully over to her brother. Carlos still hadn’t moved an inch, his eyes locked on the three, definitely not holograms and still glowing, boys. 

Reggie leans towards Luke and Alex and loudly whispers, “I think he can see us.” 

“Yah,” Alex scoffs back, “I got that from the fact that he’s literally staring at us.”

Julie completely ignores the boys and grabs Carlos by the shoulders. 

“Hey little bro, are you ok?”

That seems to snap him out of it for he begins to grin and nod vehemently.

“I was right! I was right! I was right! There are ghosts! And they’re your band mates!” 

He began to do a little dance that sent Julie into a fit of laughter. 

“Yes, you were right, but you can’t tell anybody about this!”

He shrugged her off.

“Why would I tell anybody about this?! I have new ghost friends and there is no way I’m sharing!” He pauses nervously, “You guys do want to be my friends, right?”

The boys glance at each other before smiling and walking over to him.

“Of course we want to be your friends! We’ve been wanting to hang out with you for weeks!” Reggie exclaims.

“Yah, you seem like a cool kid! We’re super glad you know about us now! We want you to be our friend.” Luke agreed.

Carlos smiles before glancing over to the silent Alex. Luke elbows him the side and he nods comically and smiles.

Julie watches the scene with a smile; her heart warming. It felt so good to know she didn’t have to lie to her brother anymore! As her adrenaline wore off, the night began to catch up to her and she yawned loudly. The boys-who were talking to her brother about how it is to be a ghost- all turned to her. 

Her and Luke made eye-contact and, though she would deny it to the day she died, her heart fluttered. Their eye-contact was broken by a groan from Carlos.

“Ugh! Come on! I can’t see you guys anymore!”

The boys hastily whipped their heads back to her again to make sure she could still see them; They were no longer glowing. She nodded and they relaxed. Carlos was still pouting.

“Come on bro. Time to go to bed. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

Her statement was fortified by yet another yawn. The boys all frowned at her and shooed her and Carlos out.

“You definitely need sleep, Jules.” Luke said.

“Yah you must be exhausted.” Agreed Alex. “You played the Orpheum and saved us all in one night!”

Reggie went to give her a playful shove out the door and fell right through her. All of them saddened by the revelation that they could no longer touch. Except Carlos who just felt put out and very confused.

Julie waved goodnight to the boys and made her way to bed. As she laid in bed that night the day’s events came rushing back to her. She had played at the Orpheum! She had almost lost her friends! She had somehow saved them! She was able to hug them! Carlos had been able to see them. With the memories came a new wave of exhaustion. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a rustling in her room. She smiled to herself thinking it was one of the boys saying goodnight again until a voice made her freeze. 

“It’s so very nice to finally meet you Julie.”

The world went black before she could scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie really wants to meet Julie.
> 
> He really didn’t want it to be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! I’m not going to be able to update every day, but I was too excited not to post this.

Willie has never met Julie. Reggie Luke and Alex sing her praises every chance they get, but he’d never actually met her. He really does want to though. She brought Alex and the guys back. He really wants to meet her. He really didn’t want it to happen like this.

He may have never seen Julie before, but he knows Caleb. The way that he grins down at the unconscious- please please please be just unconscious- girl in his arms means it has to be her. Caleb doesn’t like when people oppose him. 

He’s about to poof out and find Alex and the guys when Caleb catches sight of him. His tilts his head in summons and Willie has no choice but to obey. 

“Willie! Just the ghost I wanted to see! I need a favor.”

Caleb’s favors could not be refused and Willie nodded sullenly in response. 

“This,” he shakes the unconscious girl in his arms. “Is our little trouble maker, Julie. I need you to watch her for the night while I take care of things. Someone else will watch her come sunrise so you’ll be free to go rolling around the city.” 

His plan to warn the boys tonight goes out the window; He’ll just have to tell them first thing tomorrow. 

“What did she do? What are you going to do with her?” Willie questions hesitantly. 

“She somehow got the stamp off my band. I don’t know how, but I’m going to find out! To answer your second question, I’m going to get her out of the way. If there’s no one to make Sunset Curve visible, and no girl for them to be loyal to, they have no reason to object to working for me.”

Yah, except the fact that you’re super evil, tried to force them to work for you, and will have killed their friend. Oh No, he’s going to kill her. Why hadn’t he already?

“You’re going to kill her?”

Caleb scoffs and rolls his eyes like he’s having to explain something simple to an even simpler child.

“Yes, of course.”

“Why haven’t you already?”

“Because it’s not that simple! Ghosts can’t just go around killing whoever they want. I also don’t want her to be able to come back and bother me as a ghost; If she can make people see them and remove my stamp she’s be too powerful as ghost. There has to be certain circumstances for a host to kill a human. Full moon and all that jazz. Also, I want her to pay before she dies. I want her to know her band will be mine and there’s nothing she can do to stop it this time.”

Caleb’s grin leaves Willie feeling sick and horrified. He’s planning on killing an innocent girl. A girl who’s only crime would be saving her friends.

“If everything goes to plan, Julie Molina will be dead and Sunset Curve will be in my clutches in just three days time!”

With that declaration, Caleb uncaringly tosses Julie into Willie’s arms and strides off. Willie situates Julie into his -somehow solid- arms in as comfy as a position for her as he can. Once satisfied that he isn’t hurting her, he cradles her to his chest and walks slowly to his room in the basement of the club. Once he gets there, he sets her softly on his bed and tucks her in. His bed usually feels taunting, a reminder of a rest he’ll never get, but he’s thankful for its presence now. 

He sits in his chair and stairs at the girl on his bed in wonder. She’s even more amazing than the guys said! She brought the guys back, can make people see them, and she removed Caleb’s stamp. She defied Caleb!  
All she did was save her friends and now she’s going to be killed. He couldn’t let that happen.

He has already hurt the boys once, he won’t do it again. There’s also no ghosting way he’s going to let this wonderful and spectacular girl be murdered. He’s already on thin ice with Caleb, but he had to do this. No matter what he would keep her safe. He just need to figure how in the world he was going to get her out. Caleb would know if he tried to leave and then he’d just get someone else to watch her. A smile crossed his face as plan began to formulate in his mind.

—————————————————

The clock on Willie’s wall read 5:30 when Julie began to stir. Willie’s head shot up and he froze in nervous anticipation. Julie groaned as her eyes fluttered. After a minute or two her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. She scanned the room before her glaze landed on Willie and she whimpered. 

Willie’s non-beating heart broke at the sound. He didn’t know what the boys had told her about him, but he hoped he could convince her not to fear him.

“Hi, Julie. My name is Willie. I’m so sorry this is happening to you.”

Julie’s eyes widened in recognition and she relaxed minutely. 

“Where am I? Why am I here?”

Her voice is timid, so unlike the confident figure the guys had described. 

“Caleb is mad that you defied him and removed the guys’ stamps.”

“What is he going to do to me?”

Willie didn’t have the heart to tell her that Caleb wanted her dead.

“You’re going to be fine. I’m going to get the guys and get you out of here.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror and she launched at him. She knelt before him and grabbed his still solid hands. The warmth and life of her hands felt so nice. 

“No you can’t!” She cried. “You can’t bring them back here! Caleb can’t get them back in his clutches! I won’t let that happen! Promise me you won’t bring them back! Promise me!”

Willie looked into her tear filled and terrified eyes and, knowing he couldn’t keep it, said,

“I promise.”

Julie’s whole body relaxed and she slumped to the floor in relief. How could she be so selfless? She’s an evil madman’s prisoner and she’s worried about her friends. She goes and sits back on the bed. She pulls her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around them, and buries her face in her knees. Quiet sobs wrack her shoulders.

Willie can’t stand it for one more second. He uses his current solidness and wraps her in a hug. She leans into him and continues to cry for several minutes.

After a little while, she sits up and dries her face with her shirt and smile at him. 

“You’re nice. I can see why the guys like you so much. Thank you for wanting to save me, but you need to stay out of it. I know you you’re not in Caleb’s good graces at the moment.”

She even cares about him. The guy who’s keeping her locked in a room and helped to betray her friends. Any doubts about saving her disappears from his mind. He’s about to respond when Caleb and Max poof into the room. 

“Willie! Did you have a good night? Good job at watching the prisoner!”

Julie shivers and scoots as far away from Caleb as she can. Caleb rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers and Julie falls unconscious again. Willie throws himself towards her to catch her before she falls off the bed. 

“You’ll be replaced in a couple of hours Max. Willie, you’re free to go.”

With that he poofs out of the room. 

“You heard him. You’re free to go pretty boy. So scram.”

The look Max gives Julie fills Willie with anger. If he wasn’t already dead he would kill him. He wants to kill Julie and Willie is once again happy that ghosts can’t kill humans. At least for three more days.

Willie poofs out before he gives anything away. If they know he cares about her they’ll be watching him. He needs to find the guys. Julie might hate him, but he’ll hate himself if anything happens to her. 

He’s going to save her if it’s the last he ever does. If Caleb finds out, it probably will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments will literally make my week. If you’d like to see something happen, comment, and I’ll try to fit it in. I only have a vague outline of where I want this to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow dying had given Reggie more family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! It’s super short and I’m not super sure how I feel about it. It’s a bit of a filler chapter before the real angst of the next few chapters. Muh hahaha. Hope you enjoy!

There are lots of perks to being a ghost. You can go wherever and do whatever you want. Except talk to people who weren’t ghosts. Or Julie.

Reggie really wished he could talk to people. He could have an actual conversation with Ray! He likes to talk to him about his day.

Talking to Ray, no matter how one-sided it is- gives him a father-son relationship he never had with his own dad. His parents were always arguing and never payed any attention to him. Alex and Luke- and Bobby before he screwed them over- Were the only people that felt like family to him. Somehow dying had given him even more family.

Julie is the sister he had always wanted to have. He loves her and loves being in band with her. He would have rather disappeared into oblivion than never be able to see her again. 

Through Julie, he also gained Carlos and Ray. Carlos is such a sweet kid and he’s known Ray was a good man from the first time he walked though him. It was family as first not-touch.

Right now he was watching Ray make breakfast for Julie and Carlos. Oh how he wished he could eat. Out of all the terrible things that went down with Caleb, at least he got to eat burgers and pizza one last time. 

Carlos comes down the steps two at a time and slides up to the counter. Reggie waves before remembering that he can’t see him.

“Where’s Julie? She’s not in her room and she’s not down here.”

Ray, too busy making sure he doesn’t burn the eggs, points at the note on the counter. Reggie leans over Carlos’ shoulder to read it.

*Woke up early to meet up with Flynn. I’ll have to go over there this afternoon too and might be home late. Don’t wait up. Love you.  
Julie* 

Leaving early with only an emotionless note to explain her whereabouts? That didn’t sound like Julie at all. Also, after last night, you’d think that she’d come say goodbye to the guys before she left. Maybe that hug just didn’t mean as much to her as it did to them. Girls, am I right?

Carlos and Ray chat over breakfast. Reggie responds to them and wishes they could hear him. Maybe they could try to talk to Carlos again tonight! Reggie poofs from the kitchen to the garage to talk to Luke and Alex about his plan. 

Alex and Luke look up from the where they were looking over the new song Luke was writing. It’s a love song and Reggie will eat his flannel if Julie isn’t the inspiration for it. He’s very sure because he would hate to eat his flannel. It hasn’t been washed in over 25 years! He’s about to tell Luke and Alex his plan when Willie of all people poofs into the room.

“Willie?! What’re doing here?!” Alex exclaims.

Reggie loves Julie like a sister, so he’s filled with the fear and rage only a brother can feel when Willie says three words he never ever wanted to hear.

“Caleb has Julie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, super short! Thank you for reading it! I’ll try to update soon and the next chapter will definitely be longer! Please comment and kudos! It makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re more than a band, they’re family, and you don’t mess with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo hooo! Another update! I don’t know why I keep getting creative bursts super late at night. 😂

“Caleb has Julie”

Alex’s shock and elation at seeing Willie appear quickly turns into horror at the news he brought. 

“What do you mean Caleb has Julie?!” Yells Luke.

“I mean Caleb kidnapped her late last night. He’s holding her captive at the club. He... he’s going to kill her.”

This can’t be happening. Not Julie. Julie who brought them back. Julie who saved them way before she removed the stamp from their wrists. That’s probably why he took her. They should have just said yes! Sure they would be slaves to Caleb for forever, but at least Julie would be safe.

“He’s going to kill her?!” Reggie squeaks, “What did Julie ever do to him?!”

“Like he needs a valid reason to do anything he does! Luke growls. “This is all our fault! We were so worried about what happened to us and now Julie’s paying the price. We have to save her!”

“Yah! Agrees Reggie. “But, uh, how do we go about doing that?”

“I haves plan. Caleb’s keeping her in a room in the basement. If we can cause a distraction we can get her out of there.” Says Willie.

A thought occurs to Alex. He had yet to speak- too shocked by what has happened- but his realization spurs him to words.

“If Caleb took her last night, why are you only telling us now?”

Willie freezes before guilt clouds his face.

“Caleb came to the club holding her unconscious body.” A pained groan from Luke. “He told me about his plan to kill her. He thinks that if he can get her out of the way, you guys will join his house band. He- he told me to watch her. I took good care of her I promise! I told her that we’d save her! Please you have to believe me!”

Luke looks more angry than Alex has ever seen him. He looks like he’ll punch Willie before utter grief envelops and he slumps onto the couch. Reggie is close to tears and he just sits beside Luke and gives Willie a watery glare. After getting a negative response from the other two, Willie turns his pleading eyes to Alex. Alex looks away and walks over to his friends. Back turned, he calls over his shoulder.

“How long does she have?”

“Three days. At most.”

Alex holds back a sob.

“Just go make sure she’s ok. Come back in a few hours and we can discuss a plan then.”

Willie poofs our with nothing more than a pathetic sniffle in response. Alex can’t bring himself to feel guilty. It’s Julie’s life on the line.

Alex may not be head over heels in love with Julie like Luke or as brotherly protective as Reggie, but he cares deeply for her. She gave them hope again which is something he can never repay her for. 

There have never been many people that cared about him, but Julie has been there for him. She doesn’t judge or throw hateful words. She teases and loves and hugs. 

She’s going to die.

She’s going to be killed all because she saved them. She’s done nothing but be kind to people. The need to come up with a plan to save her.

“Guys?” Reggie sniffles. “She’s going to be ok right? We’ll save her? Like she saved us?”

“Yah Reg. We’ll save her. She’s our family.” If his voice is a little tight from unshed, neither Luke nor Reggie comment on it. 

Luke suddenly gives an agonized shout and jumps of the couch to pace around the garage.

“This isn’t fair! She saved us and now she’s going to die?! We brought Caleb into her life because we were so obsessed with getting back at Bobby and now she’s paying the price! She’s says we brought music back into her life, but I wish we had never had come , because then she would still have a life!”

“You don’t mean that.” Whispers Reggie. “You can’t honestly wish we’d never met Julie. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to us- in our ghost life and our life life.”

Luke deflates again and sits back down. 

“Of course I don’t mean that. I just wish this wasn’t happening. It’s just not fair. The most beautiful and talented girl in the world is going to die.”

“Don’t say that!” Yells Reggie which startles Alex and Luke. “You heard Willie! We have three days to rescue her! We can still save her! We just have to come up with a plan.”

Alex can feel himself grow determined and can see that determination mirrored on Reggie and Luke’s faces. They’re going to rescue Julie. She brought them back, gave them back their music, and saved them. There’s no way they’re letting her die. They’re more than a band, they’re a family, and you don’t mess with people’s family. Caleb better look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Alex’s reaction. The next two will be Reggie’s and Luke’s and then we’ll check in with Julie! I hope you liked it! It’s my birthday today and all I want is comments and kudos! 😂😂🥰🥰


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How quickly everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! It’s Reggie’s view on the conversation with Willie. It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be to write the same chapter, but from a different point of view. I don’t have anybody proofreading this story for me, so if the grammar isn’t great and these two chapters don’t match up great, I’m sorry! I hope you enjoy!

“Caleb has Julie”

Any excitement left over from spending the morning with Ray dissipated. Reggie knew that letter couldn’t have been from her. Julie is sweet and caring and puts such deep emotions into everything she does. She couldn’t have written something so impersonal. Also, there were no exclamation marks! She always has exclamation marks!

“What do you mean Caleb has Julie?! Yells Luke.

Reggie can feel a similar rage boiling in him. How dare Caleb go after her! He had to know she was important to them! They chose her over food and praise. 

Oh! That’s exactly why he went after her! He wants them to join his freaky band forever. How rude! 

“I mean Caleb kidnapped her late last night. He’s holding her captive at the club. He... he’s going to kill her.”

“He’s going to kill her?! What did Julie ever do to him?!” He yells in a super manly and not screechy way.

“Like he needs a valid reason to do anything he does! Luke growls. “This is all our fault! We were so worried about what happened to us and now Julie’s paying the price. We have to save her!”

Reggie full heartedly agrees! Julie is their family! They put their family in danger! They have to save her! He... has no idea how to do that.

“Yah! But, uh, how do we go about doing that?”

He can see Luke get even more upset at that. Poor guy. This must be just eating him up.

“I haves plan. Caleb’s keeping her in a room in the basement. If we can cause a distraction we can get her out of there.” Says Willie.

Alex makes a face. An expression that looks like he needs to fart and is very angry about it- his epiphany face!

“If Caleb took her last night, why are you only telling us now?”

Yah! Why hadn’t he? Willie looks sad and a little guilty. Did he help take her?

“Caleb came to the club holding her unconscious body.” A pained groan from Luke. “He told me about his plan to kill her. He thinks that if he can get her out of the way, you guys will join his house band. He- he told me to watch her. I took good care of her I promise! I told her that we’d save her! Please you have to believe me!”

He did believe him. He didn’t forgive him. He had helped to keep Julie captive. He might not have helped in her capture, but he didn’t help her escape either. 

Luke looks so angry Reggie thinks he’s going to pop. Protective mode activated! Reggie can’t blame him; he feels angry and protective too. Luke’s anger fades and he slouches over to the couch. Reggie can feel his eyes start to water. Julie might die! He walks over and sits next to Luke. Willie looks over at him searching for forgiveness. All he can do is glare.

Willie looks over to Alex last. To Reggie’s surprise, he walks over towards them. Right before he reaches where he and Luke sits he pauses and asks Willie a chilling question.

“How long does she have?”

“Three days. At Most.”

Reggie wants to throw up. He can feel Luke tense next to him and sees Alex hold back tears.

“Just go make sure she’s ok. Come back in a few hours and we can discuss a plan then.” Alex doesn’t even bother to turn around when he says this.

Willie’s face crumbles and he poof our without another word. Reggie thinks over the last few minutes. Everything changed so quickly! Today seemed like it would be great, and now the girl he sees as a sister might die. 

Reggie isn’t an angry person. His parents argued all the time and it always made him so upset. He promised himself he would never be the cause of someone’s sadness and that he’d hurt someone with his anger. 

Reggie is furious. 

Julie has never done anything to anyone. Caleb only went after her because she saved them. If the price for their “lives” is hers, he wished she had never found them after the Orpheum. Thinking about Julie’s fate brings a new wave of tears he tries to force back.

Guys?” She’s going to be ok right? We’ll save her? Like she saved us?” His words are punctuated by sniffles. But like manly sniffles. Alex tries to comfort him.

“Yah Reg. We’ll save her. She’s our family.” 

Luke suddenly gives a shout and jumps up from beside him and begins to pace.

“This isn’t fair! She saved us and now she’s going to die?! We brought Caleb into her life because we were so obsessed with getting back at Bobby and now she’s paying the price! She’s says we brought music back into her life, but I wish we had never had come , because then she would still have a life!”

Reggie’s anger grows. How dare he?! Meeting Julie was worth dying for! 

“You don’t mean that.” “You can’t honestly wish we’d never met Julie. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to us- in our ghost life and our life life.” 

His words are whispered. He didn’t trust himself to talk louder for fear he would shout. His words poke a hole in Luke’s hot air balloon of anger and he visibly deflates.

Of course I don’t mean that. I just wish this wasn’t happening. It’s just not fair. The most beautiful and talented girl in the world is going to die.”

“Don’t say that!” His anger releases. He can see that it startles them. He feels a little guilty, but presses on. “You heard Willie! We have three days to rescue her! We can still save her! We just have to come up with a plan.”

They really really really needed a good plan. He feels his resolve solidify. They’re going to make a plan and they’re going to save her. They’re going to save his little- yet way more mature than him- sister. 

(He’s also so giving Caleb a ghost wedgie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Luke’s POV up next. I meant to put this chapter yesterday, but got busy doing b-day stuff! Thank you for all the birthday messages! They made me smile! Also, I tried to have a couple funny moments because it’s REGGIE, but I’m not sure if they hit right! Please comment what you thought of it! Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how did you do it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied! This isn’t the Luke chapter. I can write that if you guys would like, and I probably will later, but I felt like I needed to move on with the story. This is confrontation between Julie and Caleb.

Julie’s head hurt. Being knocked out by ghost powers isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. She hadn’t thought tonight could get any crazier. Getting kidnapped by an evil ghost definitely made it crazier. At least she’s finally been able to meet Willie! He seems nice. The guy watching her now is not so nice.

She had awoken from Caleb’s second spell-ouch- to find Willie gone and some new creepy dude watching her. He hadn’t stopped glaring in hours! She had been scared when she’s first woken up, but now she was angry. How dare Caleb kidnap her! How dare he use her as a ploy to get the guys back in his clutches! 

As if she had summoned him, Caleb appears in the room. Julie’s anger bubbles under the surface. This guy hurt her band and now he has audacity to keep her captive!

“Hello Julie! Glad to see you’re awake. I think it’s time we have a little chat.” 

Julie couldn’t agree more. Caleb snaps his fingers and the guy who had been watching her- Mr. Glare as she a dubbed him- proofed out of the room. Caleb sits in the chair he had previously occupied.

Caleb gives her an evaluating look. 

“I have to say I expected a little more. To have those three boys so loyal to you and to have the power to remove those stamps- I thought you’d be taller. He gives her a chilling grin.

Julie can’t help but feel a little offended. It does nothing to cool her anger and she shoots back a heated response.

“Yah well, you’re just as creepy as I thought you’d be. The guys didn’t tell me about your awful sense of style though.”

A muscle in his jaw ticks. He grins again with an amused look in eye.

“You may be tiny, but you’ve got spirit. So, how did you do it?” 

“How did I do what?”

“Remove my stamp of course! Are you a witch or something?”

Julie holds back a laugh. What is it with ghosts thinking she’s a witch?

“I’m not a witch. I don’t know how I removed the stamps.”

“Hmm. Tell me exactly what you did before the stamps went away.”

Julie didn’t want to. She didn’t want this awful ghost to be a part of that precious moment. Seeing her apprehension he speaks again.

“I could always go ask your band...”

She knows he’s bluffing, but the thought of him being near the guys fills her with fear. So, she tells him.

“I got home after playing the Orpheum. I went into the garage to- to say goodbye. I thought they had moved on. They were lying on the floor in pain from YOUR stamp!” She decided to leave out the part where she begged them to join his band. “I hugged them no they began to glow. The stamp just dissipated.”

His face was passive the whole time she was telling her story until she got to the end. His face clouded with anger and he jumped up, startling her.

“No! What have you done?!”

“Uh- er what?”

“You own their souls now! When you removed my stamp and we’re able to touch them you earned their souls!”

She owned their souls? What did that even mean? Why did it anger Caleb?

“I own their souls?”

“Yes! Which makes it even harder for me to get them back! It will make it a lot more satisfying when I kill you though.”

He’s going to kill her? That’s why Willie looked so sad! She should’ve known he wouldn’t bring the guys into this if it wasn’t something bad. At least they’re safe. Caleb can’t get them if she’s the one that owns their souls. At least until he kills her. Fear fills her, but she won’t give Caleb the satisfaction. She lifts her chin high and glares at him. 

“Ooh so fiery. Almost a shame I’m going to put it out.”

“Well seeing as how you haven’t actually killed me yet, I guess you’re just not that powerful. Apparently you’re only good for bad musical numbers and weak curses. You’re a evil coward who has trick people into staying with him and can’t even beat a bunch of teenagers! I read up on you. Apparently things weren’t very good for you on the other side of Hollywood.”

Caleb fumes. He storms over to her and slaps her across the face. It was soooo worth it. 

“Keep it up. I may not be able to kill you yet, but there are plenty of things I can do in the meantime. I’ll leave you awake this time. You can think about your fate and about how your band will be mine.”

A plate of food poofs into his hands. Her stomach grumbles. 

“Enjoy your meal. You don’t have many left.” And with that, he poofs out.

Julie picks at the food. She’s starving, but she doesn’t want to eat anything he gave her. She sings softly to herself as she eats.

“Whatever happens, even if I’m the last standing, Imma stand tall...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudos! It helps me feel like I’m not terrible at writing! 😂😂


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I realized I hadn’t updated in a while! Caleb’s point of view.

That girl is infuriating. How dare she insult him?! Doesn’t she know her fate is in his hands? Never mind that, she’ll be out of his hair soon enough. It seems a little absurd how difficult it is for a ghost to kill a human. You have to find a knife that was used in a murder over 100 years ago and you have to wait until the full moon to do it. He’s almost tracked down the knife, he just hopes he can get it before the full moon in two days. He should probably get someone to watch her. She’s awake and she’s troublesome. As if Caleb had wished him there, Willie appears.

He looks sad and nervous. Caleb sighs, he’s probably already informed his band that he has Julie. No matter, they won’t rescue her in time. 

“William! I need you to watch our captive again. I’ve got a business to run you know! She’s still in your room. I’ll send someone to replace you in a couple of hours. Oh, and she’s awake. Ta ta!”

Willie frowns at him, but does his bidding. Weak minded fool. He’s not even worried about him helping her to escape. That girl may be clever and spirited, but Willie fears him too much to help her. Man, was his afterlife good. 

Everything was falling in place! Julie will be dead, her band will be his, and he’ll be owning three more souls. His knife contact poofs into the room and he grins. Yes, it’s all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’ll write something longer soon. Please comment and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Back on “me” duty again, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy- almost- Halloween! Thank you for being patient with me. Life’s been super busy lately! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Enjoy!

“Hey Julie.”

Julie jumps when Willie speaks, but smiles when she sees it’s just him.

“Hey Willie! You’re back on “me” duty, huh.”

She seems to be in a better place then when he last saw her. He is about to strike up a conversation when he spots the red handprint on the side of her face. Anger fills him. How dare someone hit her?! (When had he started to care?)

“What’s that on your face? Did someone hit you? Are you ok?!”

She touched her face like she was surprised there was anything there before carelessly rolling her eyes and waving him off. 

“Oh. That. It’s nothing. Apparently Caleb doesn’t like it when people insult his sense of style...and his musical numbers... and make fun of the way he died...and call him a coward...”

Julie grins sheepishly at him, but he can see that she did not regret what she had done. Willie can only gape and feel his eyes her widen at every word she says. She insulted Caleb?! She’s lucky he only slapped her. It could have been a lot worse and he shivers at the thought. Alex would never forgive him if she got hurt. He can tell that he cares deeply about her. But it’s more than that now. Willie himself cares about her. She’s such a unique and amazing person with the biggest heart and he is filled with the need to keep her safe. So he needs to get it into her head how terrible an idea insulting Caleb is.

“You insulted Caleb?! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You’ve got to be more careful!”

“He’s going to kill me anyway. Something you forgot to mention last time we spoke.”

He winces at her words. They’re not spoken cruelly, just like she’s making an observation. 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry. I was just hoping- and still am- that the guys and I can get you out of here before that happens.”

She smiles sweetly before freezing.

“What do you mean you and the guys? You didn’t tell them did you? You promised you wouldn’t tell them.”

She didn’t yell the words, but he could tell there was a restrained fury behind them.

“I did. I’m so sorry Julie! I can’t save you by myself and they deserved to know!”

“Deserved to know what?! That I’ve gotten kidnapped by the same psychotic ghost that gave them one of the craziest ultimatums ever?! They can’t do anything without risking getting stamped-“ She cuts off with a gasp.

“What?! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all! They can come rescue me without getting stamped!”

While he’s glad she’s not mad at him anymore-she’s a little terrifying- he’s very confused. What changed? She seems to sense his confusion.

“Oh! Right! You wouldn’t know! When Caleb came in here he asked me about how I removed his stamps. I explained everything that happened and he got super angry! Turns out, I own their souls now! That means Caleb can’t get them as long as I’m alive!”

Just when he thinks this girl can’t get any more amazing. She owns the guys’ souls now? Well, that makes saving her a lot easier. He begins to contemplate escape plans. Julie seems to mistake his thinking face for something else because she jumps up and begins rambling.

“I’m not even sure how I did it! I didn’t mean to own their souls! I would never intentionally do that them. You know that right?! I guess it is a little handy now since Caleb can’t get to them. Until he kills me that is. Which puts a bit of a damper on the whole situation. But I trust you and the guys; you’ll find a way to save me! But wait! Caleb still owns your soul! If you try to save me he could hurt you!”

She pauses to take a breath and sits down again. All Willie can do is gape. It was practically impossible to follow her train of thought, but it somehow ended with her worrying about him. This girl has such a big heart. Her eyes widen as an idea seems to come to her.

“Maybe I could remove Caleb’s stamp from you too! I mean all I did last time was think about how I wish I could save them and then I hugged them! But, uh, what if I own your soul then too? I don’t want to do that to you.”

Her voice began excited, but petered out uncertainly at the end. How many times would this girl leave him gawking at her today? Was she really considering saving him? Didn’t she know that would anger Caleb even more?! 

“I- I don’t even know what to say Julie. You would really do that for me? There’s no way Caleb wouldn’t get even more angry once he found out.”

She seemed to be pleased at his response.

“He already is planning on killing me. Might as well make his life suck until he does.” She says with a smile.

“Julie! There’s no way I’m going to let him kill you! I’ll get you out of this- I promise.”

She smiles at him again and pats him on the shoulder. (He’s sitting on the floor in front of her now, but he can’t seem to remember when he moved there.) 

“You can’t promise that Willie, but no matter what happens, everything is going to be ok. Will you promise me something else- and you better keep it this time- you have to make sure they don’t go after Caleb if he manages to kill me. You can’t let him get their souls again.”

She stares him down. If this girl says one more thing he’s going to start crying. 

“Of course, Julie. I promise. But, I won’t let anything happen to you so it’s a mute point anyway.”

His attempt at lightening the mood earns him a dazzling smile.

“I know you’ll take care of them. I know you care about Alex- about all three of them. Now, how about I try out this soul stealing thing again.” She pauses and blinks owlishly at him. “There had to have been a better way for me to say that.”

Willie laughs and then holds his breath- not that he needs to breathe- as Julie seems to gather her concentration. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply before suddenly launching herself at him. He’s caught by surprise and ends up falling backwards, just barely making sure Julie doesn’t hit her head on the floor. He’s apparently solid again. 

At first nothing happens and the hope that had begun to grow in him shrivels. And then it starts. He begins to glow. Julie finally opens her eyes and seems to be excited at the fact that he’s glowing. At least that probably means he isn’t about to spontaneously combust. She clambers off of him and helps him up and together they watch Caleb’s stamp disappear. He’s finally free! Willie picks up Julie and spins her around. She giggles and stumbles dizzily when he sets her down.

“Thank you Julie. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“I think getting me out of here might make us even.” She gasps. “Willie! You’ve got to go! Caleb can’t find you here! Go! I’ll be fine.”

Willie doesn’t want to leave her, but there’s no way he can save her if Caleb finds a way to keep him trapped in the club. He poofs out just as Caleb appears.

——————————————————

Willie disappears just as a fuming Caleb poofs in. She can’t keep the victorious grin off her face.

“Something wrong, Caleb?”

She’s still grinning when everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make my day!


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I know my updates have slowed considerably and I’m very sorry! I was going to make an absolutely huge chapter to make up for it, but I figured I’d just go ahead and post what I had and not keep you waiting. Part Two of this chapter will come out in a day or two! Enjoy!

Luke was not having a good day. Julie had been kidnapped by Caleb when he was just outside. She had saved them, and he couldn’t keep her safe. His heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest when Willie had come and told them what had happened. It was their fault. Julie had saved them and Caleb had taken it out on her. They have to save her.

They have hardly moved at all since Willie left. Alex has been staring at his drums like they could provide all the answers and he and Reggie are both slumped on the couch. They all jump when Willie poofs in again.

“Guys! I have some info that makes saving Julie a whole lot easier!”

Willie is practically vibrating and he seems to be in a much better mood than when they last saw him. Luke can’t help but feel that Willie should still feel miserable and guilty- he has helped in keeping Julie captive.

“Really?! What is it?!” Reggie looks and sounds so hopeful that if Willie’s news isn’t incredible, he’ll punch him.

“I poofed into the club and Caleb immediately made me go watch Julie again. I spoke to her and she told me that Caleb had told her that since she removed his stamps from you guys, she owns your souls now! That means that Caleb can’t stamp you again as long as she’s alive!”

Which means they can save her without running the risk of getting trapped. They actually have a chance of rescuing her now! Luke feels a hopeful grin take over his face.

“That’s awesome Willie! But that still doesn’t make it any easier for you to help us.”

Seems like Alex has forgiven him. If possible, Willie seems to get even more excited.

“That was Julie’s thought as well! So she wanted to try to remove my stamp too. She suddenly just lunged at me in a hug and then I began to glow. Then the stamp disappeared and she was shoving me telling me to go before Caleb came.”

Anger fills Luke. He helps to keep her captive, gets her to remove his stamp, and then just leaves her to face Caleb’s wrath?!

“So you just left her?!”

Willie flinches at his words and looks guilty. Good.

“I didn’t want to! As I’m sure you know, Julie can be pretty scary when she’s yelling at you. And I knew that I couldn’t help save her if Caleb found a way to keep me there. I care about her too.”

He cares about her too?! He’s about to yell again when Reggie speaks.

“There’s no use arguing. We need to save Julie and we need to work together. I mean, if Julie was able to remove his stamp they must be friends.”

He makes a good point- a very rare thing for Reggie.

“Fine. So, what’s your plan?”

Willie looks nervous being put on the spot.

“I don’t have anything solid. The fact that Caleb can’t hurt us brings a whole new element into it.”

Of course he doesn’t have a plan. Luke knows, logically, that he’s being unfair. He knows Willie didn’t mean for Julie to get taken, he knows that he wants to keep her safe, knows that he didn’t ask to have his stamp removed. It’s easier to have someone to be angry at then to wallow in the fact that Julie could die.

“I think I may have an idea.” Alex says.  
“What if one of us goes to the club to talk to Caleb. They say that we want to trade, us for Julie, and keep him talking while the other three go and rescue Julie.”

Alex is a genius sometimes! That plan could work! He runs over and grabs his face to kiss him sloppily on the forehead.

“Alex you’re a genius!”

Alec scrunches up his nose and wipes at his head.

“Thanks, but gross dude.”

“Uhhh, question.” Reggie says. “Which one of us is going to have to talk to Caleb? Because I vote not being it.”

“It should probably be Luke.” Alex replies.

What?

“What do you mean it should be me? I want to be there when we get Julie!”

“Exactly! Caleb would believe that you more than any of us, even though we love Julie too, would trade all of us for her.”

“Why would it most likely be me?! You guys care about her too!”

“Yah, but you ooze chemistry, even when you’re just talking ABOUT her.”

“Dude. What did we say about you saying ooze? I do agree with Reggie though.”

“Yah, hotdog is right. Luke should be the one to talk to Caleb. Also, please never say “ooze” again.” Willie agreed.

They were all teaming up on him! Maybe he should be the one to talk to Caleb. As long as Julie is safe, does it really matter if he’s the one to rescue her? 

“Fine. I’ll be the one to talk to to Caleb. But you guys better get her out of there.”

“Of course.” Willie and Alex speak at the same time. Alex coughs awkwardly and Willie shoots him a grin.

“Umm.” Reggie interjects in a high pitched voice. “Can we go back to the fact that Willie just called me a hotdog?!”

“He was talking about m- ok...”

“I was actually talking about Alex, flannel.”

“Oh, that makes sense...Wait?! Flannel! I do not agree to that nickname!”

How could they bicker about nicknames when Julie’s life is on the line? The center of their universe could be snuffed out.

“Boys! Get it together! So the plan is I poof into the club and demand to see Caleb while you guys get Julie. How am I supposed to know if you’ve got her or not?”

“Leave that to me. I’ve got some friends in the club that can subtly let ya know. We can do it tonight when the club will be filled with lifers. Caleb might not notice she’s gone for a while and won’t risk making a scene and embarrassing himself if he does. Here, I’ll draw a little map so we can make out plan as foolproof as possible.” Willie replies.

They’re really going to pull this off. They’re going to save their Julie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the wait. Comment and tell me what you thought! I’ll be *hopefully* updating super soon!


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an odd day all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten- or rather chapter 9 part two! Hope you enjoy!

Carlos was having a weird day. He had awoken to find that his sister was gone early- something she never did- and had only left a note behind- also very unusual. He had brushed it off and went to school and had forgotten about it... until he had gotten home from baseball practice and Julie still wasn’t there. He knows his sister. He knows how she hates horror movies, that she loves PB&J’s, and that she can’t sleep if it’s too hot. He also knows that she has a huge crush on the other lead singer of her ghost band at that she never ever just skips out with only a note. 

After seeing that Julie was not in the house and that his dad was still at work, he went out to the garage.

“Hey boy band! Do you know where my sister is?”

A pen that was sitting on the piano lifted and begin to move across the pad of paper is sat next to. 

‘Yes.’

Well that cleared everything up. Did people get dumber after they died?

“Where is she? I know something is up- she would never just leave with only a note.”

The pen jerked around for a moment like it was being used in a game of tug of war before finally writing something again.

‘Don’t freak out. She’s been taken by an evil ghost. We’re going to save her, but we need your help.’

Whatever he had been expecting, it had not been that. His sister has been kidnapped?! By an evil ghost?! Of course they need his help, this is a job for the Ghost Toaster. 

“Of course! What do you guys need?”

‘We need for you to cover for her with your dad. We don’t want her to get in trouble.’

That’s it? Just be her alibi? He should be offended, but it’s for Julie, so he’ll do it.

“Ok. I can do that. Flynn knows about you guys I’m guessing. I’ll just text her and we’ll say that Julie’s staying the night over there. Dad is just thrilled that she’s putting herself out into the world again.”

The pen moves again.

‘Great idea little man!’

“I’m gonna go call Flynn...You guys will save her, right?”

The pen hesitates and then seems to swap hands. The handwriting is absolutely awful.

‘Your sister means the world to us. We’re going to bring her home safe to you.’

Carlos believed that with all his heart.

“Ok boy band. I believe you.”

When Carlos walked out of the garage he could have sworn faint laughter followed him out. 

——————————————————

Caleb was not having a good day. Sure, his morning had gone exactly to plan, but it all went downhill from there.

He had gone to taunt his prisoner with her fate only to be ridiculed. After he left the insolent girl to her own devices, he had spoken to his contact for the knife. He will not be able to get it until after the full moon has already passed. This greatly complicates his plans. Then he felt it. He felt his power minutely weakening and immediately knew why. She removed Willie’s stamp. He poofed into his room at the same time he poofed out. The girl had the audacity to grin at him.

“Something wrong, Caleb?”

He snapped his fingers and she flopped forward, unconscious. Which leaves him where he is now. 

He sits in the chair across from the bed and stares at her. For someone with so much power, she really doesn’t look like much. How could someone so young have to power to oppose him? He had been collecting souls for decades to obtain the power that he holds and she shows up to tear it all apart. What’s so special about her? 

She must have an amazing voice for those three to choose her over him. Maybe he’s going about this all wrong. Why fight so hard for an imbecilic boy and when he can have the powerhouse that is Julie Molina. Yes, this plan is so much more satisfying. Instead of killing her, he can just use her. It would be an even worse torture for the boys to know that they subjected her to the same fate they tried so hard to avoid. Even better, maybe they’ll join him too. If there’s no band without her, and she’s in his house-band, why wouldn’t they join? And if she isn’t good enough or opposes him too much, he can always just kill her next full moon. Maybe this day isn’t so bad after all. 

——————————————————  
All things considered, Julie’s day was going pretty well. I mean she’s been kidnapped by an evil ghost who want to kill her, but there’s been several upsides.

She got to finally meet Willie. He’s seems nice and it’s good to know there’s someone else out there looking out for her boys. She got to absolutely verbally destroy Caleb which was very satisfying. But best of all, she removed Willie’s stamp. 

She knows the guys will save her. They always have her back and they won’t let her down now. 

It takes her a moment to realize he’s awake again. She hears rustling and begins to open he eyes. Caleb states back at her. This dude is just the absolute worst.

“Here for more fashion suggestions? I’ve got quite a few.” She mumbles, still half asleep.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I may not be able to kill you, but I can certainly make your life miserable. Now, if you’re done, I have an offer for you.”

Right like that’s going to happen. 

“You really think I’d ever trust you.”

“I don’t need your trust, just your voice. You sing in my house band and I won’t kill you or go after your boys.”

He wants her in his house band? He really can’t read social cues. 

“How do I say this politely? Never in a million years! Why would you think I would ever work for you?!”

“You don’t really have a choice. Either sing, or die. There is no other option. I can make you, but it’ll be so much better if you just agree.”

This could buy her time. Stay in Caleb’s good graces long enough for the guys to get her.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good girl. Now let’s get you into something more appropriate.”

“You mean my dad’s old t-shirt and a pair of ratty pajama pants is not what you guys wear to perform?” She deadpans.

Caleb’s jaw ticks. She should really keep her mouth shut if she’s trying to stay in his good graces. He snaps his fingers and suddenly she’s wearing a knee-length sparkly blue dress. With his sense of style, it could’ve been worse. 

“Now that that’s taken care of, let’s go rehearse. The club opens in just a few hours.”

She so badly wants to sabotage the show, but she needs to behave so the guys have long enough to get to her. 

The songs are catchy, but in an awful get-stuck-in-your-head way. Caleb can tell she’s not into it if the glares he keeps throwing her way are anything to go by. The club starts to fill and she gets into position. The Other Side of Hollywood-one of the most self-obsessed songs ever- begins to play. Life really isn’t that good on this side of Hollywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve discovered that I am terrible at ending chapter. 😂  
> Please kudos and comment! It makes my week and really does motivate me to write more! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just an apology and a promise.

I am so sorry. I have had the busiest two weeks I think I’ve ever had and I haven’t had any time to sit down and write a chapter. I apologize for the wait and then posting a note instead of a chapter. I’ve been under incredible stress and near impossible deadlines and I just wasn’t able to fit this in.

I’m on break now so I’ll make it up to you by writing a super fluffy and angsty and considerably long chapter within the next few days. I’ll also try to update more frequently next week.

Thank you for reading, and commenting, and kudos(ing?) it means a lot. Again, super sorry for the wait.

Feel free to comment what you want me to write that would make it up to you.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is beautiful. It shouldn’t invoke this hollow and vile feeling in her. But it does, and Julie hates Caleb all the more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say. I don’t think sorry covers it. I am sorry though. Life has been absolutely insane and things I enjoy doing have been put on the back burner. I’m sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it. I wrote the-really really awful- song in this chapter. I wrote this entire thing- song included in two hours at 12 to 2 am. I felt bad and didn’t want to put it off any longer. I re-read my past chapters and facepalmed so hard at my grammar and spelling. I promise I’m not an idiot. I just have the tendency to write chapters late at night and then be too tired to edit them. I will go back and edit soon though. Enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

Julie loved to sing. Music was a part of her. It filled her up and was as essential as the oxygen she breathed. The year after her mother died was the worst year of her life. Without her mom and without music it was like she wasn’t living at all. What she was forced to do right now was a perversion of the beautiful art.

Forced to be here in this gaudy dress on this terrible stage was awful. Forced to sing and smile while all the while she wanted to scream and run away. Caleb could sense her apprehension and was shooting glares from his place onstage towards her behind the curtain. He wanted to save her for the grand finale.  
This guy was really starting to tick her off. He hurt her friends, kidnapped her, and is now forcing her to perform on pain of death. Ticking her off was an understatement. She couldn’t make a scene, she knew how badly that would end for her, so she had to be content with glaring and sticking her tongue out at Caleb every time he glanced at her.

She was being forced to remain backstage by Mr. Glare until it was her time to go onstage. The hours went by agonizingly slow and ridiculously quick at the same time. She really hopes the guys will come for her before she has to go through another night of this.

The second to last song- her song- ends and Caleb jerks his head at her to come onstage. She stubbornly stays rooted to her spot until Mr. Glare shoves her forward with a grunt. She has to stumble out onstage to avoid falling on her face. Mr. Glare is second only to Caleb on the list of people she wants to punch in the face. She’s not a violent person, but she isn’t opposed to giving people a piece of her mind… or her fists.

The crowd’s excited murmuring dies down when she stumbles onstage. Butterflies flutter in her stomach so much more rapidly than it did at the Orpheum. There were no familiar and loving faces in the crowd, Just rich strangers and colorfully dressed ghosts. Her eyes scan the crowd in the hope of seeing Willie as her pounds out an erratic rhythm in her chest.

Caleb grins and crosses over to her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, and it takes all her willpower not to shutter at the touch. He energetically introduces her to the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very special surprise for you tonight! I have a new member to introduce you to- I think you’re going to love her! Everyone give a ghostly welcome to miss Julie Molina!”

The crowd roars with applause and it does nothing to soothe her nerves. The butterflies continue to stir. As the crowd to welcome her, Caleb leans down, showman smile still in place, to whisper in her ear.

“Do not blow this. You make one wrong move or sing one note off key and I will make you regret the day you were ever born. Understood?”  
Good job creep-o. When you want to make someone do a good job, your go-to should always be to threaten them right beforehand. She shrugs him off- much to his irritation- and heads to the piano. She takes a deep breath and begins to play the song she heard earlier that day.  
‘People love to live in the fast lane  
Speeding cars and hurried words  
Always wanting more glitz and more glamour  
Not even sure what they’re racing towards’

The song isn’t terrible. While still having an upbeat tune, it’s considerably less chaotic than most of the other songs.

‘Everyone wants to be in the spotlight  
To be the star of the show  
They all think they have what it takes  
But they don’t even know’

The song is definitely a little rude and definitely self-promoting. Caleb really loves to talk up the afterlife. What’s the point though? They’re all already here aren’t they? Julie’s traitorous butterflies settle onto their perches on her ribs as her nerves settle. As much as she hates being here, her anxiety fades as she falls into the easy action of singing. She closes her eyes as she goes into the chorus; she can almost imagine she’s playing with her boys instead of Caleb’s house band.

‘But all dreams come true in the afterlife  
The party never has to end  
You can be anything you want to be  
You never have to pretend  
All dreams come true in the afterlife  
All the things you never did while alive  
You can be running the whole show  
Oh man, how you’ll thrive  
All dreams come true in the afterlife  
All it takes is just one deal  
You’ll be on top of the underworld  
Everyone before you will kneel’

The chorus is a little ominous. Trying to convince people to sell their souls for the promise of an eternal party. The final verse, before the chorus repeats and the song ends, is even more creepy and she wishes she didn’t have to sing it.

‘Why bother dragging it out  
We all end up here sooner or later  
Just go ahead and sign DNR  
No need for a defibrillator’

The chorus repeats and she half-heartedly sings it. No one is paying her much attention anyway. Everyone is out of their seats and dancing around the room. It’s unnerving how joyous people can be while listening to a song about death and a permanent- and unleavable- party. The song ends and everyone returns to their tables to eat and laugh the night away some more. Caleb comes up to where she continues to sit at the piano and gives her an insane smile.

“That was great! They just ate you up. You’re going to be great for business. I can’t wait to see what the people of Paris think of you! We’ll head there after the audience here clears out.”

By the time she gets over the unwanted compliment and realizes what he just said, Caleb is snapping his fingers and she’s back in Willie’s room, clothed once more in her PJ’s, with Mr. Glare guarding the door. Paris?!?! How are the guys supposed to save her if they don’t even know where she is?! She doesn’t want to give Mr. Glare the satisfaction of watching her break down, so she bites her tongue until it bleeds and until her tears retreat from the edge of her eyes. She curls herself into a ball facing the wall and closes her eyes. She won’t be able to fall asleep. She knows Caleb will come for her soon… to take her to Paris. She has always dreamed of playing there. Bile rises in the back of her throat when she thinks of the circumstances. She hopes the guys won’t beat themselves up too bad about not being able to save her. She hopes they’ll come up with some excuse for Carlos and Flynn to tell her dad. She hopes her brother and dad can cope with the loss of one more person. At least they’ll have each other. She hopes Luke, Alex, and Reggie don’t go mad with the inability to reach the living. She hopes they won’t forget about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yah. Like I said: 2 AM chapter. Hope it wasn’t too awful and that it satisfied any want for a new chapter. I will try to write more this weekend. The next chapter will be what the guys were up to while all of this was going down. Until next time!
> 
> P.S.- The dumb indents for paragraphs didn’t transfer over when I copied and pasted it over from word and I’m too tired to go fix it. 🤦♀️🙄


End file.
